


Heading for Ardrossan

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, picfor1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas and Adam are heading for Ardrossan, desperate to prevent their quarry from leaving the harbour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's pic for 1,000, the picture being: [Lookout](https://www.flickr.com/photos/96781984@N03/32494877766/)
> 
> My thanks to my beta: nagi_schwartz

“I’ve just received confirmation Kalnietis and his colleagues are heading for Ardrossan,” Adam Carter said.

Lucas North looked up from the map he had been hunched over.  “It would make sense.  We really need to get there before they leave the marina.  Once they’re clear of the harbour entrance we’ll have little chance of finding them, given this weather.”

He looked out of the window of the naval launch they were travelling in.  The rain, which had begun shortly after they’d come aboard, had been growing steadily heavier, until now it was drumming loudly on the cabin roof and half obscuring the view from the windows. 

Adam sat down opposite Lucas.  “If we continue at this speed we should make it in time.”

Lucas nodded.  “ _If_ being the operative word.  We’re not going as fast as we were earlier.  The swell’s got worse and we’ve got the wind against us.”  He began to chew on one of his fingers.

Adam reached over and pulled Lucas’s hand from his mouth.  “Lieutenant Murray seemed fairly confident there wouldn’t be a problem.  It’s going to be another half an hour before we get there, so try and relax a bit until then.”

Lucas looked at Adam and then returned to looking at the map, tracing their route with his finger.  Relaxation would come at the completion of a successful mission.  If it was successful.

***

A shout alerted them to their arrival just outside Ardrossan Harbour.  “I radioed the coastguard and the lights are set to let us in,” Murray called.  “A couple of minutes now.”

As soon as the first line had been tied Lucas leapt ashore with Adam close behind.  The rain was coming almost sideways, blowing straight into their faces and making visibility difficult.  Running was impossible, but they made their way as quickly as they could up the slope.  Voices and the flashes of torchlight caught their attention.

“They must have seen us coming in,” Lucas said.  “The lights would have given us away.”

“Too dangerous to come in without them,” Adam replied.

“I know,” Lucas sighed and added, “We need to cut them off before they get down to the marina.”

They changed direction and headed to where they could intercept the three men.  They heard shouting and then the men turned and began to battle their way out to the harbour tower.  Lucas and Adam followed and watched one of the men force the tower door, before all three went in.

“What are they doing?” Adam shouted, his words barely audible above the sound of the wind and the waves.  “They’ll be trapped in there.”

“I think they want to draw us in.  There must be crew members on their boat and they’ll expect them to come up behind us.  I’ll go on, you cover me from behind.”

Lucas, in his turn, pushed open the heavy tower door.  He could hear footsteps going up the metal stairs and cautiously made his way over to them, using what cover he could.  Any attempt to follow the men would leave him very exposed, so he decided to maintain his position. 

The door opened and Adam stepped inside.  He positioned himself where he could defend the two of them should the Lithuanian crew try to enter.  Lucas nodded at him to show his agreement.

Suddenly there was the sound of clattering as the three men rushed together back down the stairs.  Lucas took aim, but his shot hit the ironwork and ricocheted off.  However, it was sufficient to reveal his position and even as he was firing a second shot he felt a burn in his left shoulder.  He gave an involuntary cry.

Grasping his shoulder, Lucas sought protection behind a metal cabinet.  He heard Adam shout and then further shots.  Lucas peered round the corner of the cabinet.  Adam had moved away from the door, no doubt realising if he hadn’t he would be trapped there.  Although Lucas could see the door he would be unable to get a clear shot.  In order to do so he would have to leave the safety of the cabinet and make his way to the far side, by which time his opponents would have ample opportunity to either escape or shoot at him again.  He could however provide covering fire for Adam and he readied himself to do so.

The first two men had reached the door.  One gestured towards the stairs and the other said, “Leave him.”  He pulled the door open, just as another shot rang out and the second man collapsed.  Without looking back, the first one disappeared.

With his left arm supported by his coat, Lucas cautiously came out from behind the cabinet.  At the same time, Adam emerged from his hiding place. 

“That one’s not going anywhere,” Adam said, indicating the unconscious man on the floor by the door.  And there’s one on the stairs with a bullet in his leg.”

“We lost Kalnietis,” Lucas said.  “And he was the one we really wanted.  These are comparatively small fry.”

The tower door started to open and a voice called out, “It’s Lieutenant Murray.”

“All clear,” Adam replied.

Murray came into the tower.  “We’ve caught the bloke who was coming out.  He walked straight into our arms.”

“We weren’t expecting you,” Adam said, “but I’m delighted you’re here.”

“We thought you might need a bit of a hand, when we saw a couple of sailors heading up behind you.  And strangely enough they hadn’t expected the might of the Royal Navy.”  Murray grinned.

“Excellent!”  Adam grinned back.  “Can I ask you to keep an eye on these two,” he indicated the injured men, “whilst I report back and take care of my colleague?”

Murray saluted and Adam and Lucas left the tower.  Once outside Adam put his arm round Lucas.  “Don’t argue,” he said, “You’ve been shot and need the support.  No-one will think anything of it.  I’ll wait till we’re out of sight before I kiss you, though.”


End file.
